WITCH: The Next Generation (svenska)
by Blue014
Summary: Detta är historien om döden. Detta är historien om livet. Detta är historien om ett äventyr. Detta är historien om fem flickor med en uppgift. Detta är historien om de nästa vakterskorna.


**Hejhej, tänkte skriva en fanfic på svenska då, så det är väl bara att hoppas att någon läser ;) Den kommer att handla om den nästa generationen av vakterskor, alltså gruppen som kommer efter W.I.T.C.H. Okej, då sätter jag igång…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX**

**KAPITEL ETT **

**Här händer det ju aldrig nåt…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Jaha, vi har en ny elev i klassen idag." Läraren log mot Rebecca. "Eh… Välkommen hit miss Olsen. Ja, jag heter Ellen Brown och har er i engelska. Ja… och så är jag er klassföreståndare förstås. Men, hoppas du ska trivas här i Heatherfield, då."

Rebecca log till svar. Det hoppades hon också. Hon hade väl inte jublat direkt, när hennes mamma berättat om flytten från New York. Men det var väl bara att acceptera. Dessutom hade hennes bästis Amanda flyttat till Oregon ett halvår tidigare, så ingenting hade varit lika roligt i New York i alla fall.

Så det hade varit okej att flytta – trots att det var oktober och mitt i höstterminen av åttan. Men det så klart, visst undrade hon om hon skulle trivas. Och om hon skulle få några nya vänner.

"Hej" sa tjejen i bänken intill. "Jag heter Hannah Lair."

"Hej."

Hannah granskade Rebecca med nådig min. Hon hade vita minishorts och skor i samma färg. Spetsen på hennes push up-bh stack upp ur urringningen på linnet. Det såg ut som om hon snarare satt på en tron än på en sliten stol i ett klassrum.

"Var bodde du innan?" Och varför flyttade du hit?"

"I New York" sa Rebecca. "Mamma och pappa skilde sig, så…"

"Stackars dig" suckade Hannah. "Det kan ju inte vara så kul för dig att bo här, menar jag…" Hannah gjorde en grimas medan hon slog upp böckerna. "Här händer det ju aldrig nåt…"

Ms Brown började sin lektion, och efter en stund förstod Rebecca att det rörde sig om folksagor från olika länder. Hon sneglade runt omkring sig. Några antecknade, men de flesta satt mest och såg frånvarande ut.

Försiktigt böjde hon sig ner och plockade fram block och penna ur sin väska. Det kunde väl aldrig skada att försöka lära sig något.

Men Rebecca hade svårt att koncentrera sig på vad den nervösa läraren framme vid tavlan pratade om. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret och började tvinna en hårslinga som fallit ur hennes hästsvans, samtidigt som tankarna började vandra.

Plötsligt kände Rebecca hur någon tittade på henne och hon vände bort huvudet. En ljus tjej med långt, blont hår tittade bort i samma ögonblick som Rebecca fick syn på henne. Hon tittade inte upp igen. Frånvarande satt hon och tummade på ett smycke hon hade om halsen. Rebecca såg ut genom fönstret igen.

Nästa lektion var matte. Rebecca kollade ut över klassrummet. Hannah vände sig om och log brett, men platserna bredvid henne var upptagna. Skulle hon ta en bänk som stod ihop med en annan tom bänk, eller sätta sig bredvid den ensamma tjejen där vid fönstret.

Det var den ljusa tjejen som tittat på henne tidigare. Henne hår var tjockt och rakt och räckte långt ner på ryggen. Hon mötte hastigt Rebeccas blick när hon närmade sig.

"Hej" sa Rebecca."Är det okej att jag sitter här?"

"Visst" svarade tjejen men verkade inte särskilt entusiastisk.

Rebecca satte sig, och la märke till att klassen var mycket tystare om mer uppmärksam än på förra lektionen. Läraren som kom in verkade lugnare, om än lite frånvarande.

"Hrm, hrm, hrm, började hon. Jaha. En ny elev. Rebecca Olsen. Hej.

"Hej" sa Rebecca.

"Vi har precis börjat med andragradsekvationer" sa läraren samtidigt som hon vände sig mot tavlan och började skriva. "Om man…"

Rebecca kliade sig i håret. Hade hon missat något?

"Vad heter hon?" viskade hon till sin bänkgranne.

"Orube Skylar" viskade den ljusa tjejen till svar.

Rebecca nickade. Tjejen såg lite generad ut. "Jag heter Aria Hale, förresten" sa hon. Sedan nickade hon mot ms Skylar. "Hon är bra som mattelärare, men hon är lite borta. Hon säger knappt hej när hon kommer in."

Rebecca gjorde sitt bästa för att hänga med i lärarens krumelurer på tavlan. Matteboken var ny, men den verkade inte vara svårare än den gamla. Och det här kände hon igen, i alla fall lite grann. Snart var det nationellt prov i matte, och Rebecca hade lovat sig själv att plugga. Fast det här skulle väl inte komma på provet? Eller?

Aria verkade inte lyssna alls, utan satt och ritade. Rebecca slängde en blick i hennes blick, och såg att Aria ritade hästbilder på längden och på tvären. Vackra, skira varelser. Tjejen var kanske inte intresserad av matte, men rita kunde hon!

"Fina" viskade Rebecca. "Rider du?"

Aria nickade. "Jag har ett fullblod som heter Avalanche.

Ms Skylar var färdig med sin genomgång på tavlan och det hade blivit dags för klassen att räkna själva. Rebecca såg hur Aria bläddrade fram en ny sida i häftet och slog upp extrauppgifterna i slutet av boken med en liten suck. Rebecca konstaterade att hon hade haft fel. Aria var inte ointresserad av matte, hon kunde bara alltsammans redan.

Smycket hon hade runt halsen glimmade till av koppar och silver. Det hängde i en läderrem som började bli mörk av ålder.

"Vilket fint halsband" sa Rebecca. "Vad är det för nåt?"

Aria tog sin medaljong i handen och tittade på den. "Det är ett minne" svarade hon till slut.

Rebecca skulle just säga något, då hon kände ms Skylars blick på sig.

"Bäst jag räknar lite" viskade hon. "Jag har inte lika bra koll som du."

"Vad tycker du om Aria då?"

Det var Hannah Lair som stod där. De hade lunchrast, och Rebecca hade just kommit ut från toan. Hannah stod framför spegeln och bättrade på kajalen.

"Hon verkar schysst" sa Rebecca.

Hannah såg lite tankfull ut, men tog inte blicken från sin spegelbild. Rebecca hade svårt att tolka hennes min.

"Hon är lite konstig" sa Hannah. "Vill ju inte vara taskig… Men bara så du vet.


End file.
